The Bonds of Friends and Family
by Nessa30
Summary: When Claudia is involved in a horrific car accident Steve, Pete, Myka, Leena, and Joshua rally around her as she fights to survive. But where's Artie?
1. Chapter 1

this story came out of my mind after the end of last season. With Season 4 set to begin in a matter of weeks, I'd thought I'd begin posting the first couple of chapters.

Summary: When Claudia is involved in a horrific car accident, Steve, Pete, Myka, Leena, and Joshua rally around her as she fights to survive. But where is Artie?

Timeline: After Season 3.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

They were in Atlanta trying to track down an elusive collector who was collecting artifacts and disappearing with them. The search was driving Artie crazier than hell and Claudia wanted nothing more than for this to be over with but it wasn't. She wished she was back at the Warehouse with Steve, Pete and Myka than with Artie. He was obsessed and yet every time any of them would get close enough he was gone. Even Pete and Steve were starting to hate this guy. The latest search had been to retrieve a Civil War era gun that was now an artifact but the so called "Collector" had beaten them to it and had disappeared again.

They were now at the airport heading for the ticket counter to see if they could get on the next available flight. "Claudia go on ahead and head back. I have something I need to do and will be back in a couple of days," he explained.

"You sure about this Artie," she asked wondering what the he was up to. "You sure you don't need me to come along."

"I'm sure now go on before I kick you onto the plane."

"Okay, I'll hold you to that then. See you in a couple of days."

She passed through security and caught the flight. Upon arriving Claudia called Pete and Myka. "Hey just landed I'm heading back now."

"_Wait where's Artie?"_ asked Pete his face literally covering the screen of the Farnsworth.

"He stayed behind, said he had something to do and would be back in a couple of days."

"_Yes,"_ came Pete's enthusiastic reply. _"I can enjoy a couple of days without Artie around."_

"_As long as you don't blow up anything"_ came Myka and Steve's reply in the background.

"_Who Moi,"_ Pete said innocently.

_This is going to be an interesting couple of days._ Claudia was thinking to herself with a slight smile forming in her face. "I'll be there soon in time for dinner."

"_I'll let Leena know,"_ came Myka's reply through the Farnsworth.

"Thanks, see you in a bit." Closing the Farnsworth, she grabbed her bag and headed for the long-term parking lot where her car was parked and headed out of the airport toward the highway that would lead her home.

The highway was pretty quiet and Claudia had hooked her iPod into the car and was listening to some music as she drove. It had been snowing when she left the airport so she had the volume turned down to lessen the distraction of the music in order to concentrate on her driving. As she drove along the highway, the snow began to pick up and so she switched the radio on to get the latest weather and traffic update. She was debating whether to stop in the next town or continue on but it depended on what the next weather report would say. She felt comforted by the fact that there was a state trooper behind her if things got bad, she could follow him to the next town and wait it out there. Claudia was well aware that she was not good in driving in bad weather. It was more Myka's thing since she grew up in Denver and was used to snow. She was also happy that Artie wasn't around, he would have driven her nuts and they both would have most likely end up in an accident.

As she was climbing a hill, a car crested at the top coming the opposite direction at a high rate of speed it crossed the medium into her lane and she didn't even have time to react as the speeding car hit her head on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_6:00 p.m._

Dinner was ready as Pete came barreling down the stairs ready for dinner. Steve and Myka were already there as Leena brought the food out and set it on the table. "Hey that smells good Leena," Pete said as he took his seat. Looking around at the others, he noticed one empty chair, "Hey isn't Claud back yet?"

"No and I'm starting to get worried," replied Leena with on edge of concern in her voice. "The snow is really picking up out there."

"She should have been here by now," chimed in Myka. "Steve she didn't call again did she?"

He shook his head but now he was worried. "No I haven't heard from her since she called earlier from the airport."

"Maybe she stopped somewhere along the highway," Pete was saying to no one in particular.

"Yeah, but there's really nothing much between here and civilization except for a couple of towns," Steve was saying.

"If she did have to stop, hopefully she'll call once she's settled," chimed in Pete who was ready to dive into dinner.

"I just hope everything's okay." Myka said as everyone began passing the food around.

They were well into their meal and talking when there was a knock at the door. Leena got up to answer it to find a state trooper standing on the porch.

"Can I help you," she asked the Trooper.

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am, but does Claudia Donavon reside here?"

The voice of the state trooper caught Pete, Myka, and Steve's attention and they got up and joined Leena at the entry.

"Yes she does is everything alright?"

"I'm afraid not, she was in a car accident on the highway."

"What happened," Pete asked as he felt Myka clutch his arm hard.

"She was hit head on by a suspected drunk driver driving in the opposite lane. She was taken to the hospital in Rapid City. "

Myka was trying to stifle a cry but everyone heard it, Leena looked like someone had punched her hard in the stomach and Steve was in shock. As the Trooper explained what had happened they all felt sick with worry for Claudia and angry at whoever the driver of the other car was.

Steve thought back to high school when a classmate was killed in a hit and run and it had changed his life forever. _Please not her, not this time,_ he was screaming in his head. He wasn't sure what he would do if his partner/best friend/little sister didn't make it.

"Does she have any family that can be contacted," the trooper asked.

"Yeah, her brother," Pete finally found his voice. "We know how to reach him."

"It's best that you get a hold of him as soon as possible then."

"We will," Steve replied.

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't look good."

"Thank you officer," Pete replied his voice cracking a bit.

The trooper tipped his hat and left.

"Oh my God," Myka wailed once the door was closed. Leena took a seat in the nearest chair. It took everyone a minute to absorb the news before they could spring into action.

"I'll call Joshua," Myka finally spoke.

"Okay you do that why Steve and I get some things together." Pete said.

"I'll notify the regents," Leena said in a quaking voice.

"What about Artie," Steve asked.

"I'll do that as well," said Leena. "The rest of you get out of here and head for Rapid City.

By then Myka had disappeared into the library to call Claudia's brother

The guys stepped into the library and stood quietly as Myka spoke to Joshua. "Okay, we're leaving as soon as we can for Rapid City …. We'll keep you posted … Call me when you get your flight information and one of us will pick you up at the airport. … Yeah I know she named me as her proxy for making decisions in case you couldn't be there … Okay … I'll do that until you arrive … see you soon then but I'll call if I have any news … Bye."

Ending the call on her cell phone she turned to see the guys there. "He's catching the first flight out." Her eyes were red and she looked on the verge of collapse.

"Myka …" Pete spoke.

"I don't know if I can do this," tearing up her voice cracking. The guys walked over and embraced her in a hug the three stood there for a few moments before anyone could think about moving. They all couldn't believe it. The baby of the family had been hurt and it was bad. They all considered Claudia the kid sister they never had. And now they weren't sure if she would be alright or not.

"Come on let's get going," Steve finally spoke. The three ran upstairs to each pack a small bag with clothing and necessities to last them for at least the next few days until they knew more. Heading back downstairs, Leena was waiting for them. "I already talked to two of the regents and I left a message with your mom Pete."

"I'll call her later then," he said as he gave her a hug.

"But I can't reach Artie,"

"Did you try his cell," Myka asked.

"And his Farnsworth," she said. "I left a message on his cell.

"Keep trying," the three said in unison.

"I will. Now get out of here and drive safely."

They all embraced Leena as they headed out the door.

* * *

Okay I have a very good question for all of you. Should I continue this and if the answer is yes, you are all going to have to be patient with me. I have other fics in progress that I am working on and for those of you who are regular readers of my work, I'm concentrating on a certain crossover right now. That paricular piece of work has my full attention at the moment..

Also please R&R if you'd like to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The drive seemed like an eternity even with Pete doing the driving. Normally he would be breaking the speed limit in trying to get to Rapid City as fast as he could but with the weather as it is right now, he didn't dare risk it. The road conditions were treacherous as it was and it was still snowing. The snow had let up a bit but not enough. Steve was in the front passenger's seat while Myka was in the back. It was eerily quiet in the SUV they were in. Each one lost in their own thoughts and memories and of course they were all worried. Claudia hadn't even reached her twenty-first birthday yet that was still months away and Steve, Myka, and Leena had already begun putting plans together for it.

It was quiet in the car and Pete was thankful for it since he needed all of his concentration at the moment. Steve was in the passenger seat while Myka was sitting in the back. All of them were lost in their own thoughts hoping things weren't as bad as what the trooper had told them all earlier.

The sound of Myka's phone ringing broke the silence. "Hello."

Pete and Steve listened to the one way exchange.

"Leena, yeah ... we're still not there … Yeah, you have the number. " They could hear Myka rummaging in her purse for something to write with. "Okay Leena I'm ready." Hasty writing could be heard. "Thanks Leena I'll call right now … I'll let you know. Bye."

"Myka," Steve asked.

"The hospital in Rapid City called. I need to call them back." Dialing the phone number into her phone.

Steve resumed listening to the one way conversation as Pete drove his hands tightly clutching the wheel. _This doesn't sound good._

"Yeah this is Myka Bering …"

Steve tuned out the conversation from the back seat, too upset by what had happened to Claudia and was dreading what Myka might be told from the hospital. His mind going through memories of himself and Claudia together. He thought back to five days ago before she left for Atlanta with Artie when the two of them had stolen the latest batch of cookies that Leena had made before Pete could get his hands on them.

*Flashback*

"_Hey do you smell that," Claudia was saying eyes glued to her laptop._

_Taking a sniff, a small smile formed on Steve's face. "Mmm … Yeah, chocolate chip cookies."_

"_My favorite Jinksy."_

"_You're not the only one that likes them Claud."_

"_Yeah but remember the last time Leena made them. Pete ate them all before any of us could get any."_

"_Yeah and Leena banned Pete from the kitchen for a month."_

_A mischievous grin formed on the red heads face. "Bet we can beat Pete to them this time."_

"_We'd have to get them the moment they come out of the oven. Pete has got some kind of cookie radar or something because he knows when Leena's baking them."_

"_Yeah, but Pete's at the Warehouse with Myka right now so it's perfect."_

"_But we'd have to be quick about it."_

"_Sure let's do it."_

_They waited until Leena had set the cookies on a large plate and set them to cool. While Leena was busy cleaning up Steve had snuck up and picked up the plate from the table and snuck out with them. The two then disappeared to enjoy the spoils. They also hid out of sight when Pete came back listening to him._

"_Hey Leena, where are the cookies?" Pete asked walking into the B&B._

"_On the table cooling off." She answered from another room._

_They listened as Pete walked over and what they heard next had left the two hi-fiving each other and even Myka joined in later when she found out. "Leena you sure the cookies are on the table because they're not here."_

"_What do you mean they're not on the table," they heard her footsteps heading back towards the kitchen. "I know I put them here."_

"_Well they're not here and I know you made chocolate chip. The smell's still there."_

"_Sorry Pete, I guess somebody beat you to them this time. You should consider this a lesson."_

"_And that is?"_

"_Don't eat all the cookies, leave some for everyone else.."_

*End Flashback*

Of course Leena figured it out later and wasn't even mad at them especially when she found out the two had shared some of the heisted cookies with Myka and Artie. She was enjoying the poetic justice they gave Pete.

By the time he brought himself back to the present, Myka had ended the call with the hospital.

"She's in surgery," Myka spoke from the backseat.

"How bad," Steve asked.

"It's bad, she barely survived the airlift. All they could tell me is that she's critical and had some severe injuries." Myka had given permission for the hospital to do whatever they could and that Claudia's brother was on his way in from Switzerland. But they were being realistic about the odds and Myka was hoping that Joshua would make it in but it all depended on the weather.

"Oh, God," Pete spoke. Too shocked by what Myka said. Some flashing lights caught his attention so he slowed and saw a couple of state trooper vehicles and a couple of tow trucks. One of the cars on the back of one of the tow trucks caught their attention. The front of the car was crushed in and Steve read the license plate that was still on the back. "I think that's the Prius," he spoke to no one in particular.

They pulled over realizing that it was the car. The sight of it shook the three to the core. They still couldn't believe that Claudia had survived something like this.

The three got out bundling themselves against the cold. One of the troopers came over. "This should be cleared up in a bit folks so why don't you all head back to your car."

"That's our friend's car," Pete spoke.

"You all were driving from Univille?"

"Yes, we were on our way to Rapid City. What happened?"

The trooper sighed. "She was hit head on by a drunk driver coming down the wrong way at a high rate of speed. A fellow trooper witnessed the accident since he was driving behind your friend. She didn't have time to react. The driver of the other car walked away with minor injuries. The trooper who witnessed the accident had the pleasure of taking the guy to jail."

"So he was drunk?" asked Steve.

"Yes, he refused a breathalyzer but his breath smelled of alcohol. The paramedics drew his blood here at the scene and the way he was acting, there was no doubt."

"What was he doing driving like that in this weather?" Pete asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Answered the trooper who still couldn't believe the drunk bastard was dumb enough to drive in these conditions.

"Well we'd better get going then."

"I'd be careful, the second wave of this storm is coming in and the roads may be shut down soon."

"We will, we'll try and get as far as we can tonight but we'll be careful, thank you." Pete spoke.

"Have a safe trip and I hope your friend makes it."

They all piled back into the car and as soon as a path was cleared, Pete started driving again. Steve was on the phone again with Lena while Myka sat quietly in the back too stunned by what she saw. By the time they glided into the parking lot of the hospital in Rapid City it was late. It had taken them three times longer to get Rapid City than they usually do and the roads were so icy and snowed over it was like traveling on ice itself.

Once inside the hospital, they were directed to a waiting room and the long wait began.

* * *

TBC ...


End file.
